


【授权翻译】A House on the Rock 居于磐石

by YTyuzhihan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTyuzhihan/pseuds/YTyuzhihan
Summary: 他终于把车停在了地堡门边，紧接着感到有些头重脚轻。但没有人会从外面走来，先打开驾驶座的车门，再把Dean扶出车；没有人会把Dean的包裹从后备箱里拿出来，把它们扛回地堡。他无人求助，但反正他也没事，一如既往。所以他只是把额头靠在了方向盘上，脑袋垂在两腿间，等待那种头重脚轻的感觉慢慢消失。接着他拖着自己的身体吃力地走出车子，拉着包走进地堡，尽管全程他那未受伤的手指一直在颤抖，他的双腿都不稳得摇摇欲坠。





	【授权翻译】A House on the Rock 居于磐石

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a house on the rock.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279125) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



 

 

       这真是奇妙。Dean正注视着自己的血液从体内涌出，这带来了极为异样的感觉。他都忘了这种注视着自己的血液流干能带来的空虚感。他正看着鲜血在夹克衫的肩部蔓延开来，他正看着那布料上纵横的灰尘，而这真是奇妙：他此时想的却是彼时在母亲的墓前，他手中捧着满满的一把泥土。

 

       他们没有为她举办葬礼：她所剩的遗骨太少了，不够用于悼念。但他们还是立了石碑，挖了洞，把他母亲所有的骨灰都置存在一个灵柩内。Dean伫立在那儿，看着他父亲凝重的神情，手上捧着他的泥土。他那时已经知道把一个人葬于土下意味着什么了，他想为此提前准备好。所以那天清晨他便早早地爬了起来，从他家的后院挖了整整一罐土。

 

       此时Dean感到他的生命正在消耗殆尽，尽管事实并非如此。他在一个离家极远的墓园里，倚靠在一块墓碑上。他脱下上衣用来包扎住肩膀。他歇了许久，直到他有力气去抓起铲子和他的手电筒和那把老猎枪。他步伐拖沓地缓缓走向车，而这整个过程中，他想的都是那把土，那把土是被他从他家后院长着一棵橡树的角落挖来的，里面埋着细碎的玻璃渣和石头片。而那样的土才是他想要献给他母亲的泥土；他想要他的土比他父亲手中的陌生泥土更加令人熟悉。他想要它给她带去家的回忆。

 

-

 

       血已经不流了，Dean便从英帕拉后备箱里拿了件旧衬衫包住了右臂，把它紧紧地系在身旁。接着他用左手来拆卸枪支，把它们放回车后备箱，再用左手笨拙又不自然地掌控方向盘。如果是右手，他就早已习惯了一边用它连续开几个小时的车都不停，一边右手手指还能灵活地越过方向盘去拨一下收音机的频道，去点起一根烟，或是去换一盘碟。如果是左手，就只能用来开车了。

 

       他终于把车停在了地堡门边，紧接着感到有些头重脚轻。但没有人会从外面走来，先打开驾驶座的车门，再把Dean扶出车；没有人会把Dean的包裹从后备箱里拿出来，把它们扛回地堡。他无人求助，但反正他也没事，一如既往。所以他只是把额头靠在了方向盘上，脑袋垂在两腿间，等待那种头重脚轻的感觉慢慢消失。接着他拖着自己的身体吃力地走出车子，拉着包走进地堡，尽管全程他那未受伤的手指一直在颤抖，他的双腿都不稳得摇摇欲坠。

 

       他把铲子留在了后座上，他把从墓地带来的灰尘泥土留在了车的坐垫上，他把血污留在了刀面上，并未清理。

 

       他打开门，打开灯，拖着疲惫的身躯穿过大堂，走向他的房间。Dean最近并没有怎么光临这里，所以厨房里也没什么食物，整个地堡布满灰尘，闻上去一股霉味。他脱下的衣服都被堆在了地上，有几堆是些牛仔裤和衬衫，都满是沾着血的裂痕，另外几堆是稍微干净些的东西。他不想呆在这儿。有些迹象已经开始在显露出来了，像是所有的桌子上开始现出了水渍，灯泡开始烧干时表面上出现了黑色的污点，而他都懒得去换。

 

       他懒得走进厨房去看看冰箱里还有什么，因为他已经知道里面什么都没有；如果他想吃东西，他会回到车里，驶向最近的加油站*。如果他需要医用的消毒绷带，他会去找最近的药店。

 

       他不会打电话给Sam。他不会打电话给Cas。他会自己擦掉夹克上看上去最惨烈的血迹，然后想，我自己能行。我没事的。Dean深知单独行动的秘诀，任何事他都能一个人坚持下来，Dean自己能照看好自己。这样更安全，他这样告诉自己，而有时他甚至就也这么相信着。

 

       这个晚上与寻常不同。但毕竟Dean也找不到任何人，所以他干脆就坐在了床上。右臂疼得动不了，于是他开始用左手脱掉上衣，费劲地单手解开了他的裤子扣，蹬掉靴子。他太疲惫了，他都懒得把床单摊平就抱着受伤的手臂昏死过去了。

 

-

 

       他梦到了房子。

 

       在Dean还是个孩子的时候，他喜欢拿石块搭房子。他会规划出所有房间的区域，用平滑的鹅卵石，大把砂砾，还有他有时会从停车场捡到的一些沾着土的水晶块来一个个标记好厨房，浴室，卧室。他会选择用石头而不是积木*来搭房子；他会把它们垒起来，拿树叶垫在他的小石堆底下作为稳定的地基，然后他会爬进他的石头房子里，一个人小小的，安安静静地待在里面。

 

       最近Dean一直会想到房子。他会把车开进一个别致整洁的小区里，四处兜兜，四处找找待售的房子。他会把车停在那些房子前，前去碰碰运气，而有时他就真能按下门把手就此走进去。他会装作这就是他的房子。四周是他的墙，他的窗，他的水泥天花板的碎屑掉在那用蒸汽机清洗的地毯上。

 

       他会走遍那座空旷的房子，而且他会确保自己只走在了房子里铺好的塑料垫上，这样他鞋子上的泥就不会弄脏那米色的柏柏尔地毯。他会站在厨房里，望向窗外的后院；他会量量主卧室有多大来看看能不能摆得下一个特大号的床。他会在离开前拿走邮箱里的各类传单，但也总会在到家前就丢掉它们。

 

       曾经Dean是知道什么是家的，但现在他不那么确定了。那曾是一种感觉，那种感觉会在他的视线越过仪表盘，看见他的弟弟就坐在驾驶座时击中他；会在他们停下过夜时，越发走近那门前铺着盐线，床下绑着手枪的旅店房间时传递给他。曾经，当Dean与一家人都坐在一辆车上时，他便已如归家。现在他坐在英帕拉里，视线越过仪表盘，而其他座位上空空如也，就一点也没有像家的感觉了。

 

-

 

       中途他醒了几次。他一直觉得自己听见了门外的脚步声，或者是大厅里的说话声，但每次他睁开眼睛弹起身来，颤颤悠悠地下床扑向门，猛地开门后，他会发现什么人也没有。

 

       他甚至还往大厅走了一点，尽管并没有直接走到厅门。他会停下脚步然后聆听。但除了他之外，谁也不在这里。接着Dean告诉自己，他早就知道了。他告诉自己这没什么好惊讶的。他告诉自己他没事的，他不需要任何人。他自己会好起来的。但每当他走回房间，他还是会把门留着。只是为了听得更清楚一些。只是为了，万一。

 

-

 

       Dean梦到他的手机响了。他知道这是在做梦，因为当他接通时，电话那头是Cas的声音。我需要你，他不断地对电话里的人说，但他的消息不断被转入语音留言。Cas，如果你能听到我的话，他不断地说着，求你了。我需要你，求你了。

 

       Castiel不怎么常来。他从不留下过夜，他从不留下吃个晚餐，喝个咖啡，或者是留下来继续那些未完成的对话，那些每当Castiel在身边时，Dean便会有些希望能够继续的对话。

 

       “别撞到了。”Dean有一次这样对他说过。

 

       “别撞到什么？”Castiel问道。

 

       他本想说，门，别在你离开的时候撞到门。因为你总是会离开，伙计，而我也说不清楚为什么，但这真的很伤人。但他没有这么说，他只是回答，“小心点，兄弟。”Castiel是不会把这里当家的，他早就知道了。他看到Castiel的手指握着他那车钥匙，由它们在他的掌心里叮当作响时，他便知道了。Dean从未主动让Castiel留下来。他都不会去试着这么做。

 

       时常回家啊，他想这么说，但如果Dean都不把这里当作他的家，又怎么能把它称为Cas的家呢？

 

       有时当他会一个人在深夜里自言自语，那时他才终于会承认，独自经历这一切真的很难。但你又总不能把 **人** 当家吧，尽管Dean真的试过。他曾梦到过有一座他自己的房子，有一块他能回去的地方。现在他回到家，虽然他的床就在那儿，他的衣服就在衣柜里，食物就在厨房里，这也不是一样的感觉。

 

-

 

       有时Dean会捡起石块塞进口袋。有时他忘了，就会一直带着它们回了家。有时他整理行李袋时，它们会从他的衣服里掉出来。有时他会把它们放在床头柜或者书桌上。他有一次醒过来，只是为了凝视摆在书桌边上的那些石块。他试图回想起来它们为什么会被摆在那里，为什么它们是重要的。他认为它们应该是与家这件事有些关系。

 

       Dean梦到了他父亲在母亲坟前的表情。他梦到那时牧师靠向他的妻子，轻声说着，Mary曾是他的磐石。而在那之后，Dean也必须成为一块磐石。

 

       Dean，他的父亲曾说道，你是一块砖，Dean那时已经理解那意味着很重要。他已经理解，那意味着有人将会依靠于你，因你而平衡，因为你将是那个人的家的根基与门梁。

 

-

 

       Dean在做梦，而在他的梦中，他不是一个人。

 

       在他的梦中，Castiel也在那里。

 

       “你来了。”Dean说。

 

       “你需要我。”Castiel说道，而Dean忍不住了，他能感到泪水正垂在他的眼角。

 

       “你怎么知道的？”他问道，而Castiel没有回答。他只是上前，用手指抚摸着Dean的脸庞。他就坐在Dean的床边，倾身过来，触碰Dean的脸庞。当Dean看向他身后墙角，他能看到自己肩膀边上的影子是一座山的轮廓。

 

       Castiel扶着Dean坐起来，给他倒了一杯水，拿来了一堆止痛药，接着当Dean喝下它们的时候，他就继续坐在那儿，坐在他身边。他的手几乎挽着Dean的手臂。

 

       Dean喝光了杯子里的水。他看着Castiel然后问道，“你能留下来陪我吗？就一会儿？”他的嗓音很沙哑，他觉得自己也许是在哀求了，但他已经不在意了，因为Castiel从他手里拿走了空杯子，放好它，再用双手挽住了Dean的手臂。

 

       “我就在这儿。”Castiel这么说着，而这句话让Dean从头到脚地温暖了起来。这种感觉就像是长夜的阴雨后终于露出了湛蓝的天空。Dean想要享受那洒下的阳光，借以取暖，像是躺在缕缕光芒之下那般卧于那些语句之中。

 

       Dean用他那条没受伤的手臂揽住Castiel的肩膀，然后靠向他。他的鼻子正好抵在Castiel的领子边，然后他深深地呼吸，好好地闻了闻Castiel，闻了闻这个有着坚实臂膀，在Dean将全身的重量都施于他身时，都没有退缩一步的人。

 

       这一生中，Dean都在努力变得足够坚强，能够抵抗所有的打击，能应对困难，能忍受它们。但他从未变得足够坚强，他不能再一个人承受下去了，他实在不能了。他试过了；而也一次次地失败了。

 

       他不想再作为一块磐石了。他想让他的一切都歇息在另一个人的肩膀。

 

       Dean注视着Castiel，他能看到在那双清澈湿润的眼睛后，有着什么温暖的东西。他看到的并不是一个由星尘或是花岗岩或是大理石拼凑起的存在，一个冷酷无情得让人想骂的存在；Dean看到的是一个他能倚靠的人，一个能够承受所有那些他愚蠢的破事但却不会被压垮的人。组成Cas的是一层层的古怪，真挚，温柔，可爱和仁慈，他衰退过，碎裂过，而也像是层层沉淀的磐石那般被再次重组了起来。多年来Dean早已以这块磐石为家。这肯定就是为什么每次Castiel不在这里时，他会那么痛苦了。他已经成了Dean的磐石。

 

       “没有你我坚持不下去了。”他说，而Castiel也如一块磐石那样听着。他仅仅是把手覆上了Dean的手背，然后非常轻声地说，“所以我会在这儿。”

 

       他靠在Castiel胸前。他能感到那坚实的肌理和皮肤之下的心跳。你能以他为家。你能以他的双手为墙，以他的双眼为窗。Dean能安居于此，将自己蜷在他的心脏边上。Dean能以他为家，而且，噢，他真的想这样做。他想要击碎他的肋骨，拆卸那些环绕他心脏的围墙，他想要打破里面的那些玻璃，他想要一把烧毁他那陈旧的房子再从灰烬中构造出崭新而神圣的东西。Dean想要建一座房子，他想要把它就建在Castiel的手臂上，取他的骨脊、血肉，取他面颊的弧线为材；Dean想要以他为家，在里面放满他的眼，他的唇，他吻下感到的Castiel血液中的脉搏起伏。他想要以Castiel为磐石，而他能居于其中。这样也许等他完工时，一砖一瓦，每一条松木地板都会有Castiel的痕迹；也许甚至那床下的灰尘都会是Castiel，而那时Dean会深深地叹息。他会闭上眼睛然后想，这就是家。

 

       “我在这儿，”Castiel一遍又一遍地说着，“我在这儿。”

 

       他转过头去把脸贴在Castiel的肩膀上，他的皮肤蹭着Castiel身穿的硬布料，而他想着，有他在这里真好。他感觉到Castiel的手臂缓慢地环上来，渐渐拥住了他。能回家真好。

 

-

 

       “雨淋，水冲，风吹，摇撼那房子，房子却不倒塌，因为建基在磐石上。”——《马太福音》7：25

 

 

 

*原文为“Gas ‘N Sip”，是一类公路边加油站加便利店的统称。

*原文为“Lincoln Logs”，一种儿童玩具。


End file.
